Babysitting with Inuyasha
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Inuyasha returns to the Kagome's time to drag her back to the Fedual Era, he's surprised to find her babysitting her one year old cousin, Leila. Leila immediately adores Inuyasha, and Kagome sees a side of Inuyasha she's never seen before.


**So I just got the news that my BFF for about 13 years is having her baby! I wish I could be by her side right now, but she's too far away. Hopefully I can see her and the little one tomorrow or this weekend or _very, very soon!_ I swear, she and I have a psychic connection because this morning I woke up with the worst stomachache for no reason (I hadn't eaten anything odd the night before or anything). Seriously, on the way back from class, I was in so much pain I doubted if I would be able to make it back to the dorm (don't worry I did :) And I'm feeling much better now ^-^ But now I think that was a sign that her baby was coming. Since I can't be with her now, I'm writing this fanfic in her honor. She introduced me to Inuyasha a few years ago and I've been in love with it since. I hope you enjoy this little fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

The sun slowly made it's way across the sky, time dragging by. Inuyasha sat in a tree waiting…waiting…waiting…when was Kagome coming back? She said she was supposed to be back hours ago. It was almost noon!

"Screw this," Inuyasha muttered angrily, "I'm gonna go get her." And with that, he defiantly jumped out of the tree, ran to the Bone Eaters well and jumped inside.

When he reached Kagome's time, he could immediately tell something was off. The air had a new scent in it. A human scent. Who was this foreign human? Was Kagome in danger?

Inuyasha quickly made a beeline for the house, heading for the window to Kagome's room. He jumped onto the windowsill and discovered the source of the smell.

It was a baby. Probably about a year old. The baby was dressed in a purple dress and frilly white socks and had short, curly black hair and blue eyes. Kagome sat next to the baby, cooing incoherent words to it as it giggled.

Sensing someone was watching her, Kagome looked up and smiled at Inuyasha, waving him in.

"You're late," he said, although his voice did not hold the normal harsh tone it did whenever she was late returning to the Feudal Era. He was still staring at the baby.

"Sorry about that," Kagome said apologetically, picking up the baby and holding it in her arms, "I know I said I'd come back today, but my aunt came over and asked me to babysit my cousin, Leila. It was sort of last minute." Inuyasha just nodded. He had never been this close to a baby. In the Feudal Era, people usually hid their children from him in fear he would hurt them.

"Oh, where are my manners?" she giggled, standing up, "Inuyasha this Leila. Leila, Inuyasha." Kagome was so close to him now. He could feel the heat radiating from the little girl.

And then the unexpected happened. Leila reached out a small hand and placed it on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha froze, as if the smallest movement he made could hurt the small baby.

"She likes you," Kagome giggled as Leila's small hand moved to swat at Inuyasha's silver hair that hung over his shoulders. Inuyasha just nodded stiffly. Kagome noticed the strained look on his face.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Inuyasha said gruffly. He tired to keep his voice hard, but Kagome didn't miss the look of fascination in his eyes as Leila played with his hair. Such a small child, unafraid of him…

"Do you want to hold her?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked up at her, amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Ummm, I don't think I should…" he started to say…until Leila reached her small arms out to him and started to whine.

"You won't hurt her Inuyasha," Kagome reassured him, "Here." Before Inuyasha knew it Leila was in his arms. Kagome helped him position his hands correctly. Inuyasha just stood there, still as a statue. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Inuyasha, talk to her," she encouraged, sitting on her bed. Inuyasha turned his head to look at Leila, who had preoccupied herself with lightly patting his ears.

"Hi?" he said. Leila giggled, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Holding such a small child felt to foreign to Inuyasha, but so right at the same time.

"I have to get the camera!" Kagome said eagerly, "Wait here!" she bounced out the room. It only took her a few minutes to find the camera sitting on the living room table. She was on her way to her room when she heard something that surprised her. Leila, laughing hysterically. Kagome peered in the room to find what was making her laugh. To her surprise, it was Inuyasha. He kept flattening his ears to his head and then making them pop up and Leila found it the funniest thing in the world. Even Inuyasha was smiling. While Inuyasha wasn't looking, Kagome snapped a quick picture.

"Cute!" she squealed. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her.

"She's very easily amused," Inuyasha said. When his ears stopped moving, Leila grew impatient and tugged at one, as if willing it to move. Inuyasha winced in pain.

"No Leila," Kagome scolded, gently moving Leila's hand away from Inuyasha's ear, "We do not tug at Inuyasha's ears." Leila stared at Kagome, her lower lip trembling slightly and tears pooling in her eyes.

"She didn't mean it," Inuyasha said, looking down at the little girl in his arms, "Did you Leila?" A few tears spilled down Leila's cheeks as she stared up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome is just being a big meanie," Inuyasha cooed, gently wiping away Leila's tears. Kagome stood there in shock. She had never seen Inuyasha be so…gentle. Yeah, they had had their own moment together, but seeing him be so kind to a little girl like Leila was…heartwarming.

"Well, I'm gonna go prepare her lunch," Kagome said with a smile, "You two…bond."

"Inoo-yasha," said a small voice as Kagome turned to leave. She spun around, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha was staring down at Leila in shock.

"Inu…yasha," Leila said, struggling to say his name right, "Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"Consider yourself lucky," she said, "She still calls me 'Goo-me'." Kagome chuckled and left to go into the kitchen. She made some rice and chicken her mother had left in the fridge. She cut the chicken into little bite size pieces, and then carried the plate upstairs a half hour later.

She was greeted to another surprise when she entered the room. It was unusually quite and Kagome discovered why when she walked in.

Inuyasha was sprawled on Kagome's bed, Leila sleeping on his chest. His hand rested softly on her small body. Kagome smiled, tiptoeing over to the camera and putting down the plate of food to take a quick picture. Inuyasha' left ear twitched at the sound of the click and he opened an amber eye.

"Sorry if I woke you," Kagome apologized, "But this was too cute to pass up." Inuyasha looked down at Leila and chuckled. Leila shifted slightly but remained asleep. Kagome lay next to Inuyasha on the bed, staring at Leila's peaceful face.

"I didn't know you could be so good with kids," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha just scoffed slightly.

"Kids are usually terrified of me," Inuyasha said, "Or their parents are." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled at him.

"Well for the record, I think you're great with kids," Kagome said, "Leila adores you and even you and Shippo have your moments." Inuyasha just smirked, shrugging slightly. It was silent for a while until Kagome spoke again.

"Inuyasha?" she said, "Do you…ever think about having kids? With someone? One day?" Her cheeks flamed red as she blushed. Inuyasha turned his amber gaze to her.

"Yeah," he answered slowly. Kagome nodded.

"When you were with Kikyo, right?" she asked softly, looking down at the pillow, sadness in her voice.

"No," Inuyasha said simply, "With you." Kagome's eyes snapped back up to fix on Inuyasha's.

"Wha….?" her sentence trailed off. Instead of responding with words, Inuyasha leaned forward and placed a soft, but firm kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome felt like she was going to faint. Inuyasha lips were so soft and warm and oh so gentle. His kiss was so tender, it almost made Kagome want to cry.

He backed away slowly, his now brushing against Kagome's.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered against her lips. Kagome's heart threatened to jump out of her chest at his words. Did he just say…?

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said, a wide smile spreading across her face. Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Kagome curled into his side and together, the laid there, watching Leila sleep.

**So there it is! Once again, this is dedicated to my BFF and her baby! She's planning on naming the baby Leila, which is where I got the name from. So girl, if your reading this and I misspelled it…sorry ^-^ If you change your mind on the name, I can always go back and change it. If it turns out to be a boy…well that'll sure be a surprise XD Everyone please pray for her and her new bundle of joy and love :D**

**I hope you all liked this little fanfic! Please Review!**


End file.
